Metida de pata
by Anitajunio
Summary: Daisuke mete en problemas a Miyako,luego de que este le contara a Ken sobre una conversación de ella y Hikari tuvieron. La chica no desea hablarle mas a Ken... ¿Lograrán salvar su amistad y algo mas? o ¿Simplemente se volverán como dos desconocidos?


**_¡¿Que Tal? Yo aquí trayendoles uno de mis proyectos pues no he podido publicarlos pues estaban desaparecido en un descuido mío a la hora de pasar documentos de mi compu vieja a la nueva :S pero aquí les traigo uno de mis tantos proyectos Nuevos! _**

**_No les quito más tiempo! _**

**_Nota: La historia me pertenece, mas no los personajes incluidos en ella a exepcion de Uno, los demás tienen su derecho de Autor para que Sopa no me linche.._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>One-Shot: Metida de pata<strong>_

Se encontraban dos jovencitas una de cabellos marrones y la otra de cabellos púrpuras conversando en el salón de clases, ellas dos estaban solas, a fin de cuenta ya habían salido los demás hace un buen rato y tampoco debía haber nadie a los alrededores.

-Entonces Yolei si yo te digo quien me gusta ¿Tú harás lo mismo?

-Exacto, Ya dime, dime Kari – Decía la pelipúrpura, pero lamentablemente desde hace unos minutos Daisuke Motomiya se encontraba escuchando la conversación, y al enterarse que Hikari diría quien le gustaba, optó por quedarse

-Me gusta… - Se comenzó a sonrojar – Takeru…

-¡T.k! bueno él es un buen chico – Le sonrió. Daivis se sentía mal y se iba a retirar, a dejar unos libros, pero en eso escuchó

-Ahora dime tu Yolei – Le decía su mejor amiga, a Daivis le pareció interesante, ya no tenía nada que perder así que paro más su oreja para escuchar

-Ken… - Fue lo que la ojipúrpura dijo su amiga le sonrió pero Daivis se sorprendió y calló, ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, por acto también cayeron los libros que traía entre manos y causo mucho ruido, las chicas se sorprendieron y acto seguido salieron a revisar y se dieron con la ingrata sorpresa de que habían estado siendo espiadas por Daisuke….

-Daisuke ¿Cuánto escuchaste? – pregunto la castaña

-Nadaaa, jeje, so-solo me tropecé – Dijo muy nervioso, en ese instante Yolei lo jaló de la camisa y muy amenazante le dijo

-¿Cuánto has escuchado? – Si ella sabía que todo está en riesgo, si Daisuke sabía, cómo todo un chismoso le diría a Ken, y así ella nunca le podría dar la cara a este

-Quienes les gustan ¿Me soltarías? – Acto seguido Yolei lo tiró se sentía muy frustrada, nunca más le daría la cara a Ken, que vergüenza toda persona con un poquito de uso de razón sabía que Daisuke iría prácticamente corriendo a decirle.

-Daivis ¿Te podría pedir un favor? – Dijo Kari con una sonrisa tan angelical

-Lo que sea – Dijo el chico embobado por la belleza de la chica

-No le digas nada ni a Ken ni a T.k por favor ¿Si?

-Por supuesto – Dijo Daivis levantándose y limpiando el desorden que él había hecho, Yolei suspiró aliviada pues era muy probable que por su amiga Daisuke no metiera la pata o por lo menos esperaría un milagro o algo parecido

-Nos vemos Daivis – Se despidieron ambas chicas para dejarlo al chico ahí

El resto del día pasó muy normal, hasta el día siguiente en la hora del receso, ambas estaban en la cafetería, Yolei estaba acompañando a Kari, por unas galletas de chocolate, ambas se comenzaron a dirigir a una banca en la que Takeru y Daisuke estaban hablando y cuando estaban a punto de saludar se escuchó que el chico de los googles le decía al rubio:

-Hey y cómo te decía escuché lo que las chicas hablaban, Yolei dijo que se sentía atraída por Ken y luego fui a contarle pues como tú sabes a K… - El chico no pudo emitir otra palabra pues Yolei se le paró adelante y lo abofeteó

-¿QUÉ COSA HAS HECHO?

-Tr-Tranquila Y-Yolei yo te lo puedo explicar – Dijo muy asustado el chico

-Cálmate Yolei – Intentó ahora su amiga

-Pero ¡Hikari! – Le reclamó

-Será mejor que le hagas caso que ahí viene Ken – Le dijo Takeru, señalando al susodicho de lo más tranquilo o por lo menos eso aparentaba

-¿Y ahora qué hago? – Dijo algo desesperada

-Hey Yolei ¿te molestaría si hablamos por un momento? - Le decía un chico muy apuesto de cabellos oscuros y ojos ámbares y de un grado más que Yolei

-Por supuesto Shuu – Dijo Yolei siguiendo al chico ya cuando estaban a una distancia que no se podían diferenciar bien llegó Ken

-¿Por qué Yolei se está yendo con ese? – Preguntó muy molesto y celoso

-Primero se saluda – Dijo Takeru

-Hola a todos ahora si ¿Alguien me podría responder?

-No lo sabemos – Dijo Daivis

-Shuu solo vino y le dijo si podían habl… espérate ¿y a ti que te interesa eso? – Le dijo Kari

-Ammm… por nada – Dijo algo sonrojado – acabo de recordar que tenía que hacer algo importante nos vemos – Dijo para irse corriendo en la misma dirección que Yol se había retirado con el chico – Que raro se ha comportado - Dijo la castaña mientras Daisuke le quitaba una galleta

-Es porque a Ken le gusta Yolei – Dijo mientras mordía la galleta

-¿Y recién me lo dices? - Grito la chica y T.k solo suspiró – ¿Tú también lo sabias T.k?

-Si – Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cafetería

-Oye Takeru Takaishi explícamelo – Dijo corriendo a seguirlo

_Mientras Con Ken _

Él estaba buscando en los diferentes salones a ver si daba con el paradero de Yolei, hasta que dio con el aula de Shuu y se dispuso a espiar

-Y cómo te decía Yolei – Dijo el chico para comenzar a acariciarle la mejilla, a lo cual la chica se sonrojo y trataba de voltear su cara, mientras Ken quería partirle la cara a Shuu – Lo que pasa es que tú me gustas mucho y ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? – Ken apretó sus puños fuertemente, definitivamente le partiría la cara, pero en ese instante Shuu comenzó a acercársele a la chica y la quiso besar pero Yolei volteó en sentido de rechazar el beso

-Lo siento Shuu, pero yo no siento lo mismo – Dijo para que el chico la soltara, Ken estaba a punto de gritar de la felicidad, pero no podía pues el chico le dijo a Yolei

-Piénsalo – Y en eso el la abrazó fuertemente luego la soltó y se fue, Para eso Ken estaba disimulando pasar como si no hubiera visto ni escuchado nada. Shuu y Ken solo se dieron una mirada asesina, nunca se habían llevado bien ni lo harían, Ken había puesto a prueba sus habilidades del Judo con el chico tiempo atrás después de que este se burlara de él. Luego de uno segundos Yolei salió parecía algo nerviosa

-¡Hola Yolei! –Saludó el chico, Yolei se veía muy nerviosa y solo respondió al llamado con una tenue sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás? –

-B-bien ¿Y tú? – Dijo aún más nerviosa *Maldición él ya sabe lo que siento, que preciso momento para cruzarse mientras Shuu se me declara… que vida*

-Muy bien ¿y que hacías en esa aula? – Dijo intentándole sacar algo de información

-Hmm… es que… ¡Shuu me debía dinero y aquí lo tenía! – Dijo gritando algo desesperada y lo último muy rápido, aunque el peliazul sabía a la perfección que eso era una gran mentira… En eso sonó la campana

-¿Nos vamos a clase? – Le preguntó tratando de ser más cortés y amable con ella

-Si nos vemos. – Dijo Dándose media vuelta y retirándose

-¡Yolei! – La chica volteo a ver – Recuerda que en matemáticas llevamos en la misma aula, puesto que yo voy en matemática más avanzada – Dijo señalando hacia el lado opuesto al que la chica se iba

-Cierto lo olvide – Dijo regresando con el chico, más nerviosa que nunca. *Lo sé Yolei, yo también te amo… disculpa mi cobardía de no poder decírtelo* pensó el chico algo triste

-¿Nos sentamos juntos? – Le sonrió

-Por supuesto Ken – Le respondió caminando junto a él.

Esa era la última hora, y así fue como el rato se pasó volando y los 5 elegidos, puesto que Cody seguía en la primaria, comenzaron en su regreso por cada casa siempre se acompañaban hasta cierto punto y luego comenzaba cada uno su camino.

-Em… Chicos – Comenzó a hablar Ken

-Dinos Ichijouji – Le dijo su mejor amigo

-Bueno… es que verán… quería saber si el día de mañana vendrían a mi casa… mi mamá y mi papá van a salir de viaje, y regresa el día siguiente, pero no quiero pasarla solo…

-Por supuesto – Dijo Daisuke respondió muy entusiasmado mientras Hikari y Yolei parecían hablarse con los ojos – ¿A qué hora?

-A las 6

-¿Por qué no? – Sugirió Kari – Iremos ¿Cierto Yolei?

-Claro – Respondió algo nerviosa *¿En verdad Daisuke le habrá dicho o era una broma?*

-¿Y tú T.k? – Pregunto el peliazul

-Por supuesto, no pienso dejar ir a Hikari sola, -Y mucho menos con Daisuke – Dijo con una mirada asesina hacia este y provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la mencionada. Mientras se veía que la preocupación de Yolei crecía… En eso Takeru miró el reloj de su muñeca – Hay no se me hace tarde y hoy día Matt me iba a cocinar… y se va a enfriar…

-¿Y? – Le pregunto Daisuke

-Cuando se enfría, sabe peor… pero creo que lo hace apropósito – Dijo comenzando a retirarse – Nos vemos - dijo yéndose corriendo

-Hey T.k Espérame – Dijo Yolei siguiéndolo, pues viven en el mismo edificio. De esa misma manera Hikari y Daisuke se retiraron. Mientras Ken se dirigía a tomar el tren hacia Tamachi. Ya Yolei y Takeru en el camino se fueron muy callados, hasta que la chica decidió romper el silencio.

-Gracias Takeru

-¿Por lo de antes? Bah! No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo que hasta cierto punto era verdad, pero hoy cocinaré yo o me dará infección al estómago – Dijo algo triste. Así llegaron al edificio y cada uno se dispuso a ir a su departamento. Ya Yolei en casa, almorzó y luego de media hora paso a llamar a Kari

_*Conversación Telefónica* _

-Bueno – Se escuchaba del otro lado del teléfono

-Hikari soy yo Yolei…

-Ah Hola Yolei, dime ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Mañana vas a ir?

-¿Ya nos comprometimos no?

-Hmp – Se escuchó de la parte de Yolei

-Por qué no vas un rato y te inventas que tienes un compromiso y ya

-Eres REALMENTE INTELIGENTE. Gracias Hikari ¿Me ayudaras no?

-Sí, solo improvisa y ya

-¿Y si se me escapa algo?

-Te ayudaré

-¡BINGO! Nos vemos Kari –

-Nos vemos Yolei… esper – Dijo Hikari pero el teléfono indicaba que la llamada había finalizado – No me dejo decirle que hoy día Ken la estuvo siguiendo… Bueno

_*Fin de la Conversación Telefónica*_

Ya era el día siguiente y ellos ni si quiera se imaginaban lo que les esperaría en esa tarde… Hikari y Yolei se iban arreglando mientras Daisuke, impaciente, y Takeru, tranquilamente, las esperaban en la sala de estar.

-¿Siguen esperándolas? Hikari es una demorona y Yolei no creo que sea la excepción – Decía el primogénito de los Yagami

-Si son unas demoronas – Le contestaba el que ahora era dueño de sus antiguos Googles

-No te preocupes así está bien – Le respondió el chico de la esperanza

-Ya estamos Listas – Grito Hikari saliendo de su habitación junto a Yolei

-¿Tanto se han demorado y ni siquiera han salido como Reinas de belleza? – Se quejó Motomiya

-Nosotras también te queremos Daisuke, no te preocupes que me debes una – Dijo Yolei amenazante

-Cuando Yolei y mi hermana se juntan y se ponen así me dan miedo

-Vámonos ya que se nos va a hacer tarde – Dijo el rubio tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

Así los cuatro pasaron a retirarse en dirección a la estación de trenes, ahí tomaron el tren hacía Tamachi, tan solo demoró un poco menos de 10 minutos y mientras se dirigían al departamento de Ken eran cerca de 5 minutos adicionales. Ya una vez ahí tocaron el timbre y el chico los recibió y los hizo pasar a su habitación, ya una vez ahí les sirvió unas galletas y café y se pusieron a conversar sobre sus aventuras en el mundo digital. Comenzando por las últimas y luego prosiguieron por las de más antes.

-Recuerdo cuando ingresé a la casa de Puppetmon y me traje los muñecos, ¿Lo recuerdas Hikari?

-Por supuesto. Puppetmon Estaba enfadadísimo, aun que mi muñeca no se parecía, pero la de Mimi era muy bonita

-Aunque hay cosas que desearía olvidar debo admitir que fueron buenos momentos

-¿Cómo que cosas? – Preguntó Daisuke

-Al payaso, Piedmon…

-¿Hacía bromas? – Insistió el chico del valor y amistad

-¿Le puedo pegar? – Pregunto Kari y todos encogieron sus hombros, se levantó del suelo y le pegó en la cabeza, y volvió a sentarse – ¡Idiota! Literalmente era un payaso o arlequín para tu mayor entendimiento

-¿Y por eso me pegas?, además si Imperialdramon hubiera estado ahí con seguridad lo hubiera derrotado en un santiamén ¿No es cierto Ken? – Dijo a Gritos

-Supongo… -Dijo algo tímido

-Apuesto a que si Angewomon y MagnaAngemon hubieran estado ahí no hubiéramos requerido de su Imperaldramon – Le siguió la pelea la castaña

-Kari cálmate, ¡Mejor cambiemos de tema! – Sugirió T.k

-¡No me calles! ¿Por qué me ca… - Siguió pero alguien le tapó la boca, era el rubio

-¡Ya hablaste suficiente! – Refunfuñó molesto. En ese mismo instante el celular de Yolei comenzó a sonar, vió que era un mensaje, y se dispuso a leerlo para sí misma, y luego le llamo a Kari y ella también lo leyó

-¿Es improvisación? – Le susurró

-No – Dijo en el mismo tono

-Entonces aprovecha la oportunidad es única – Le dijo Su amiga entre susurros – Yolei ¿No me digas que lo olvidaste? – Le dijo ahora si con el tono normal de voz

-Si… -Respondió entendiendo lo que su amiga quería hacer

-¡Como que lo olvidaste!

-¡Pero tú me ibas Ayudar a acordarme! – Dijo Yolei tratando de hacerse la víctima

-Y ahora ¿Qué olvidaron? – Dijo Daisuke Molesto – Las chicas siempre olvidan de todo – En ese instante Yolei se levantó, el chico pensó que le iba a pegar acto reflejo se cubrió la cabeza.

-Discúlpame Ken, pero había olvidado que tenía un compromiso. – Comenzó a explicarle al chico – Necesito retirarme

-Oh, Claro – Dijo haciendo una mueca – No te preocupes, Te acompañó hasta la puerta – Y con eso finalizaron su diálogo

Takeru miró con pena a Hikari y ella le devolvió la mirada, ambos sabían que era un plan, y por eso se habían demorado "Arreglándose", pero el al mismo tiempo sabía de qué si Ken no se apuraba de hecho perdería a Yolei definitivamente, Ken Se levantó y la acompañó como le prometió. Parecía como si Yolei tuviera prisa pues había salido prácticamente corriendo del apartamento ya una vez fuera la mitad del camino prácticamente se fue corriendo pero en la otra mitad fue tan lento, que parecía alma en pena. Al llegar para tomar su tren de regreso a Odaiba, leyó el mensaje que hace ya un rato había leído con Hikari: _"Yolei te espero a las ocho en la fuente del centro comercial. Shuu. Posdata: espero tu respuesta de lo que hablamos hace dos días" _Ya eran siete y veinte, pero la chica no se decidía.

-Sé que es verdad que Daisuke te dijo que sentía algo por ti, mas no me demuestras que te interese, así que… seré novia de Shuu… viviré mi vida al máximo… contigo o sin ti Ichijouji…. – Pensó para sí misma muy decidida entrando al tren.

Ya eran siete y media. Yolei se había ido a su casa para arreglarse un poco y ver al chico; parecía decidida pero en el fondo seguía con la duda.

En cambio en la casa de Ken, desde que Yolei se fue la casa parecía de velorio, ni si quiera habían emitido una palabra. Pero el hielo se rompió

-Si no te apresuras, la perderás… te quedan un poco menos de treinta minutos – Le dijo el rubio, algo serio pero a la vez pacífico

-Takeru… - Le dijo el peliazul

-Shuu la citó en la fuente del centro comercial, le dijo que le llevará una respuesta con respecto a lo que te fuiste a espiar hace dos días – continuó la chica

-Trataré de decir algo inteligente… - Dijo el chico de los googles

-Con eso ya es bastante créeme – Le bromeó la chica

-Demorarás en llegar a la estación cinco minutos, si te apuras menos, en el tren diez minutos, en lo que llegas al centro comercial 15 minutos, si vas rápido tal vez antes. Pero si lo sigues dudando… - Le dijo el heredero del valor, que alguna vez en su vida había dicho algo inteligente

-te demorarás y será muy tarde. Hoy estuvimos hablando me dijo que si hoy no pasaba nada, aceptaría la propuesta de Shuu.

-Y creo que ya sabes que sigue – Dijo el chico de los ojos azules

-Gracias – Fue con lo finalizó el chico para levantarse e irse pero antes gritó – Daisuke le pones llave a la casa

-¿YO? ¡Porque! Mejor me quedo a dormir aquí y ya no tengo que hacer eso, ¿La bolsa de dormir esta donde siempre no? – Le grito el que heredo el valor y de paso la flojera

-Si ¡No te comas todo lo que mi mamá me dejo! - Hikari y Takeru solo reaccionaron cómicamente ante esto

Ken iba pasando corriendo las calles de Tamachi prácticamente empujando todo y a todos a su paso llego en menos de cinco minutos y subió al tren prácticamente cuando este ya se había cerrado. Estaba haciendo todo un record ahora finalmente le faltaba llegar al centro comercial llegó en diez minutos pues ya se había cansado, pero claro mientras sus amigos le decían eso usaron cinco preciosos y valiosos minutos; hizo que le tomaran una media hora completa y lo peor Yolei ya estaba ahí con el idiota de Shuu, pero claro no se rendiría, llegar tan lejos y no hacer nada, nunca, además no se arriesgaría a que Hikari, con el humor que se traía, le fuera a pegar o apareciera Daisuke en el periódico: "Joven es asesinado por chismoso en manos de una señorita"

-¡Yolei! – Grito a uno metros de la chica, con una mano en una pierna y respirando agitadamente

-¿Ken? – Dijo la chica sin poder creerlo, Mientras el susodicho se iba acercando

-Ichijouji – Le dijo el otro chico incómodamente

-Shuu, discúlpame pero Yolei ya tiene novio. – Dijo sorprendiendo a los mencionados, pero el chico solo jaló del brazo a la chico y con su otro brazo la sujeto de la cintura y la besó. Para sorpresa de Yolei, mas solo se "Resignó" a aceptar el beso

-Ken… - Le dijo la chica a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Ambos podían sus corazones latir fuertemente

-Hmm Lo siento Yolei, me hu-hubieras dicho que Ichijouji era tu novio y no te hubiera molestado – Dijo el chico alejándose lentamente, pues Ken lo miró peor que cuando era Digimon Kaiser, hasta que finalmente se fue

-¿Y esta sorpresa? – Le dijo Yolei mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Ken

-¿No puedo darte una sorpresa?

-Si te hubieras demorado un segundo más, hubiera cometido el peor error de mi vida

-Discúlpame, fui muy tonto y cobarde al no poder decirte mis sentimientos… Mañana – Le dijo el chico

-¿Mañana Que?

-Tengamos cita

-Yo creo que mañana lo único que vamos a hacer irnos a tres casas y agradecerles por todo.

-Lo sé… espera Daisuke se ha quedado en mi casa… apuesto que comiéndose todo… por cierto hay algo que te debo preguntar, espero no te enojes… pero… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Es que no te lo pregunte pero le dije de frente eso a Shuu

-Ken te diré algo pero no te enojes, eres muy inteligente pero para algunas cosas en verdad eres un idiota. Pero por lo menos eres MI idiora

-Lo tomare como un sí – Dijo Ken dándole un beso en la frente de su amada mientras esta le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno chicos ¿Les gusto? No saben cuanto esperé para publicarlo y al fin lo veo hecho! *Snif* Espero que les hay gustado y espero tu review Ya sea amenaza, sugerencia o lo que sea! Todo es aceptado ~ Lo que no me mata me fortalece <strong>_

_**No olvides pasar por mis nuevos Fics: -**_

_**-Esperanza y Luz para salvar al mundo - CrossOver de las 4 primeras generaciones, tendran que afrontar una crisis digital y además lidiar con los problemas de cualquier adolescente a esa edad n_n**_

_**-El día Blanco - Kenyako ^_^ ~ OneShot, por los interesados en la pareja **_

___**-Amoríos y Líos - Capi 7 Up! Para muchos gustos ~ Kenyako ~ Takari ~ Taiora ~ Mimato...**_

_**Ahora si procedo a retirarme, espero tu review!**_

_**Nos Vemos!**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Peace&Love**_

_**By: Anitajunio**_

_**Besos! Muak!**_


End file.
